The primary objective of this study is to compare the multiple dose bioavailability of ICN and Schering-Plough ribavirin capsules in compensated chronic hepatitis C in conjunction with interferon alpha-2b. The secondary objective is to assess patient variability with regard to pharmacokinetics of each ribavirin capsule formulation. This clinical trial continues and no preliminary results are available.